<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me home (forever and ever) by howlies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345493">take me home (forever and ever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlies/pseuds/howlies'>howlies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlies/pseuds/howlies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu has found that home is a place for most and a feeling for others, but for him, it is Shinsuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me home (forever and ever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessangels/gifts">headlessangels</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my dearest mika ♡</p><blockquote>
  <p>okay first of all i am so <i>so</i> sorry for how late this is (｡;︿;｡)" to be honest my past two atskt were started for you and then i felt like they were not good enough and now. . . it has been months. IM SO SORRY</p>
  <p>anyway! it's been a while but i remember you were looking for more domestic fics and thus this was born. i hope you like it hehe</p>
  <p>mwah !! (〃°ω°〃)♡</p>
</blockquote>[title is from taylor swift's lover]
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu doesn't usually get to wake up next to Shinsuke. With the long kilometers stretching between them and their nearly polar opposite schedules, he instead finds himself facing Shinsuke through his phone screen, his boyfriend getting ready for bed just as Atsumu steps into his apartment after a long practice. And on the days they do get to spend together, Shinsuke's morning routine is strict and unchanging. He rises with the sun and Atsumu— well Atsumu would rather rise a little bit later on his days off. Even so, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t make the most of it.</p><p>As usual, Atsumu wakes just as he hears the front door fall shut, a muted thud echoing through the house just as he blinks away the last bits of sleep. He is warm and cozy, bundled up in more blankets than necessary but he burrows further into them, breathing in the smell of home. He knows the other side of the bed is empty, but he can feel the shadow of a light kiss on his temple, glowing beneath his skin like a brand, and somewhere in the kitchen, he can hear the coffee machine distantly humming away with a carefully brewed cup no doubt waiting for him once he chooses to get out of bed.</p><p>This is their routine. Shinsuke rises first but he leaves behind a trail of little reminders that he is always thinking of Atsumu. It’s how he shows he cares.</p><p>A grin slides across Atsumu’s face as he tumbles easily out of bed. Shinsuke can’t have gotten far yet, so Atsumu can probably still catch him before he’s gone for the morning. His socked feet slip against the floor as he rushes to the hall and into the next room over, the one with the front facing window. He fiddles with the tricky latch for a moment before it jolts open and fresh air floods into the room, a welcome chill running across Atsumu’s cheeks as he leans out into the morning.</p><p>Just as he expected, Shinsuke’s still standing a few steps from the front garden as he carefully slips his work gloves on.</p><p>“Hey!” Atsumu hollers, voice ringing through the quiet. “Ya look real sexy in those boots!”</p><p>Shinsuke’s used to this, not even startling at Atsumu’s first shouts. He fixes his gloves one last time, flexing his fingers so they’re comfortable before he turns fully to look up at the window Atsumu is hanging out of. Even from this distance, Atsumu can feel himself beginning to wither just slightly beneath Shinsuke’s narrowed gaze. Old habits die hard, as they say.</p><p>“Keep it down,” comes his response, voice steady but carrying effectively. “The neighbors are gonna hear ya.”</p><p>Atsumu leans heavily against the window frame, resting his chin in his palm. “What neighbors?” he retorts, waving his other hand dismissively. “The only neighbors ya got are the barn cats and baa-chan.”</p><p>Shinsuke tilts his head to the side, the corner of his mouth ticking up just slightly. It’s a sign that Atsumu now recognizes well; he prepares himself for a cheeky remark that he will no doubt struggle to come back from.</p><p>“So ya want baa-chan to hear ya objectifyin’ her grandson?”</p><p>“Sh<em>in</em>!” Atsumu whines. His entire body deflates against the window in defeat. “Don’t go sayin’ it like that!”</p><p>Shinsuke’s laugh is bright as it rings out into the morning air, threatening to rival the early sun. Atsumu watches him fondly, taking in the curves of his eyes and the relaxed line of his shoulders and the rosy tint on the highs of his cheekbones. It’s probably from the frostiness of the morning but Atsumu lets himself believe it was his doing, no matter how used to his antics Shinsuke is.</p><p>Playful, Shinsuke taps his boots against the ground, gravel crunching beneath his steps. “If ya like the boots that much why don’t ya come down here an’ put em on then? Could always use a lil’ help out there.”</p><p>Atsumu knows he’s joking, knows he wouldn’t make Atsumu do physical labor on his rare days off, but he plays along anyway. He gives Shinsuke a sly wink, grin widening. “I’ll let ya put me ta work when ya get back.”</p><p>This time Atsumu is sure the color on Shinsuke’s cheeks is definitely his doing and he laughs, satisfied. The sun drifts just a smidge higher from behind the house, finally rising above the rooftop and fully lighting up the features on Shinsuke’s face. A spark of gold glints off of him, his eyes flashing in the sudden brightness before his hand rises to shield his face from the sunlight. He makes a picture perfect sight that Atsumu takes in greedily. Even if they must spend so much time away from each other, it’s mornings like this with moments such as these that make it easier to manage.</p><p>“Aren’t ya cold?” Atsumu asks, feeling the early morning breeze creeping into the collar of his thin sleep shirt.</p><p>Shinsuke’s fingers spread to further shade his eyes and Atsumu can’t help but think that the gaps between were made just for his own hand. He watches as Shinsuke shakes his head with an easy smile, one that sends sparks right into Atsumu’s chest.</p><p>“Not cold at all,” he tells him. His voice is warm, filled with a gentle sort of fondness. “I’m lookin’ at the sun, aren’t I?”</p><p>It is Atsumu’s turn to blush this time, caught off guard by the sudden affection. It’s not that Shinsuke doesn’t give it often, it’s the way he says it so seriously, so straightforward, as if there’s no argument to be had about it.</p><p>Atsumu presses his hands to his cheeks in an effort to keep his cool, but Shinsuke has already seen the way he has colored all the way to his ears and has always known just how to sweep Atsumu off his feet with just a couple sincere words.</p><p>“Dontcha have work ta do, ya big sap,” Atsumu splutters weakly, waving him off as he slumps against the windowsill.</p><p>“You’re the one keepin’ me here,” Shinsuke reminds him, but his words don’t have any heat to them. He begins to walk backwards, slow steps carrying him away, but he remains facing Atsumu with that same smile. “I made ya coffee, but ya should sleep a bit more. Kept ya up late last night, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Shin!” Atsumu yells, flustered once again. “Didn’t ya just say baa-chan’ll hear!”</p><p>“She’s not even home ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Shinsuke laughs loudly at the betrayed expression on Atsumu’s face, his head tossing back with the weight of it. The sunlight threads itself into his hair with the movement, setting the silver strands into a burning gold and, once again, Atsumu finds himself falling speechless at the sight of him.</p><p>This is <em>his</em>, he realizes not for the first time, but no matter how often the thought drifts through his mind, the feeling it sends surging through him never changes. It’s hard to name the feeling and he’s sure he won’t ever find a word to convey it properly, but it’s something so pure and intense, a happiness so strong it threatens to sweep him off his feet.</p><p>“I’ll see ya at lunch,” Atsumu calls to Shinsuke as the other lifts his hand in a wave, ready to take his leave. He waves back, grinning, and adds, “Tell me yer gonna miss me!”</p><p>Shinsuke rolls his eyes but the way his smile spreads, quick as if he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to, contradicts his feigned exasperation. He can’t even keep the laughter out of his voice when he replies, “I can hardly miss ya when it’ll only be a few hours.”</p><p>“Say it Shin!”</p><p>More laughter, the kind that is boundless and lighthearted and pure delight. Atsumu loves that sound and loves that he’s lucky enough to hear it so often now. He remembers when Shinsuke’s laugh was hard to come by, when his stoic expressions were unreadable, and when his presence filled him with a restless kind of nervousness. Now, he laughs easier, at nearly everything Atsumu does, and the nervousness has long since turned into butterflies in Atsumu’s stomach, a fluttering, excitable sort of feeling.</p><p>Atsumu watches him stride away, but not before he gives in and tells him, sincere as ever, that he’ll miss him (“I’ll miss ya <em>more</em>!” Atsumu had shouted back almost immediately, making Shinsuke snort in response. “Ya just wanted ta make it a competition, didn’t ya?”). He stays in the open window far longer than it takes for Shinsuke’s silhouette to be swallowed up by the wide blue sky and the rolling fields, simply content to let the cool breeze ruffle through his bedhead.</p><p>It’s nice out here, is what he always thinks whenever he has the chance to stay at the farm. But nice doesn’t ever seem to properly convey how beautiful and peaceful it is to come out here, away from the rush and the volume of Osaka. He loves the busy buzz that comes with living in the city, but Hyogo has always been home, and home is where the air feels fresher and the sun shines a little bit warmer and it’s where, he knows, there is always a place for him to return to.</p><p>But for now, he has a bed to return to and a boyfriend to wait for, and so he shuts the window after a momentary struggle with the latch and heads back to catch a little bit more sleep before he properly starts his day. The sheets have gone cold by now, but he spreads out in the middle of the mattress and buries his face in Shinsuke’s side of the bed and falls back asleep, impossibly content.</p><p>By the time Atsumu has risen and gone through his own routine — washing up and taming his unruly hair, followed by an hour or so of strengthening exercises and easy stretches, recommended by the team’s trainer when he had complained of his knees feeling a bit more stiff than usual — the morning has slipped by and the sun has reached its afternoon peak. He hums cheerfully as he drifts around the kitchen, adding to the sounds filling the room: the beep of the steaming rice cooker, the whir of the stove, and the pot of broth simmering gently atop it. But his ears prick at one particular noise, the click of the front door followed by the rushing swoop as it opens and, finally, the telltale thump of boots in the genkan.</p><p>Atsumu smiles without meaning to, his mouth curling as the sounds of Shinsuke returning home grow louder until he appears in the doorway. The sun has left its warm gleam on his skin and his hair is ruffled from the hat he’d just pulled off and there’s a happy sort of tiredness to him when he greets Atsumu.</p><p>“I ran a bath,” Atsumu tells him before Shinsuke can disappear down the hall. He gets a brilliant smile in return. Shinsuke heads to the bedroom as Atsumu quickly shuts off the stove and puts a lid on the pot, then turns to follow after him. He finds Shinsuke half dressed, dipping the tips of his fingers into the bath to test the water’s temperature.</p><p>“I ran <em>us </em>a bath,” Atsumu clarifies, though he doesn’t need to explain because there’s a knowing curve at the edges of Shinsuke’s mouth and he simply beckons Atsumu closer as he shrugs off the last of his clothing. Atsumu does the same, but he slips into the bath first as Shinsuke rinses away the grime and sweat of a morning’s worth of hard work.</p><p>Atsumu makes grabby hands at him when he shuts off the shower, eager to finally pull him close and relax into his presence. Shinsuke laughs, ruffling Atsumu’s hair when he approaches and steps into the tub, one careful leg at a time so as not to disturb the water’s surface. He slips gracefully into the bath and settles against the opposite end, facing Atsumu.</p><p>Shinsuke opens his arms and rests his knees against the sides of the tub and that is enough invitation for Atsumu to shift towards him. He moves quickly, the water splashing up and over the sides, making Shinsuke wrinkle his nose in disapproval, but the frown fades away as soon as Atsumu curls into his arms, resting with his back against Shinsuke’s chest. Sure, he is bigger and broader, but when Shinsuke’s hands slip down to his sides and wrap around him, he feels small. Small, yet secure, comfortably wrapped up in Shinsuke’s warmth.</p><p>Atsumu hums in satisfaction as he sinks into Shinsuke’s hold, leaning his head back onto Shinsuke’s shoulder and turning to press a lingering kiss to the column of his neck. A gentle hand holds him in place before he can retreat, and Shinsuke leans down to catch his lips, kissing him soundly.</p><p>The way Shinsuke kisses is, well, very <em>Shinsuke</em>. He takes his time with it, each press of his mouth almost careful, relaxed, easy movements that make Atsumu melt into him completely. It is unhurried and steady, and the hand cupping Atsumu’s cheek is grounding. It draws Atsumu back in from where he feels like he is floating away, up up up, light as a dream. His own hand comes up to cover Shinsuke’s, threading their fingers together, slipping into the spaces made just for him.</p><p>It is a long moment before Shinsuke pulls back, with a soft smile and gently flushed cheeks. He must see something he likes on Atsumu’s face because he leans in again to quickly peck him one last time, as if he can’t resist being away from his lips for too long.</p><p>Atsumu laughs under his breath, his face still curled into the crook of Shinsuke’s neck. The huff of his laugh fans over Shinsuke’s warmed skin and Atsumu, pressed completely up against him, can feel him suppress a shiver.</p><p>“Good day?” Atsumu asks, straightening up slightly and taking the hand in his to bring it into his lap. He gazes down beneath the surface of the water, watching as he runs his thumbs over Shinsuke’s palm, feeling the dips and grooves, the calluses, the rough edges and the soft slopes, the tiny scar at the base of his pinky.</p><p>He can feel Shinsuke watching his motions, feels the gentle pressure of his chin as it hooks over his shoulder. Shinsuke’s hair tickles the side of his face and he can hear his gentle breathing next to his ear.</p><p>“It was good,” he replies in a murmur. His hand relaxes in Atsumu’s hold as Atsumu begins to press gently into his fingers, massaging out the stiffness from his morning of work.</p><p>“Do ya have ta go back out later?”</p><p>Shinsuke gives a tiny shake of his head, then turns slightly to speak his response right against Atsumu’s face, lips brushing the swell of his cheek. “All yers for the weekend now.”</p><p>“Good.” Atsumu grins, curling Shinsuke’s hand into a loose fist before reaching for his other hand. “That’s how I like ya.”</p><p>“Yer supposed ta like me always.”</p><p>Atsumu hums thoughtfully, mulling over his answer. “That’s how I like ya <em>best</em>,” he settles on, turning to look at him. “All mine.” He catches the glint in Shinsuke’s eyes and, before he can banter back, he exclaims, “And don’t ya say ya always are! I know how ya love those rice fields.”</p><p>Shinsuke laughs, his entire body shaking with the force of it. The water around them trembles but Atsumu barely notices, too enamoured with the sight of his boyfriend. He laughs too, leaning over to bump their noses together affectionately.</p><p>“See? Ya aren’t even denying it,” Atsumu continues when their laughter has faded. “The fields are the other woman in this relationship.”</p><p>“At least yer aware,” Shinsuke teases, mischievous.</p><p>Atsumu pretends to grumble, turning away, his mouth wobbling in the beginnings of a pout. Shinsuke lets him simmer in silence for a moment, chin still resting on his shoulder, watching him with that playful little smile of his. He laughs softly through his nose, smile growing, and wraps his arms tighter around Atsumu.</p><p>“Hm,” he hums, and Atsumu can feel the low vibration of his voice in his chest, thrumming throughout his body everywhere it is pressed against him. “This is how I like ya best.”</p><p>Pouting forgotten, Atsumu lifts a brow at him, curious. “How?”</p><p>Shinsuke hugs him tighter, slender fingers splayed over his stomach, pressing a comfortable warmth into Atsumu’s already heated skin. He curls closer and presses a long kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. The moment is sweet and Atsumu nearly drowns in it, closing his eyes to savor it properly, before it is broken by Shinsuke’s reply: “Quiet.”</p><p>Atsumu’s mouth falls open at the same time his eyes do, pulling away and whipping around to find Shinsuke grinning at him, expression bright with mirth.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>The water splashes around them as they dissolve into laughter again, Shinsuke at Atsumu’s dramatics and Atsumu at the contagious sound of Shinsuke’s amusement. Mid-laugh, Shinsuke reaches out to catch Atsumu’s face in his hands, his touch light and careful, and pulls him in.</p><p>The kiss can’t even be called as much, the two of them still giggling and grinning, but Atsumu likes kisses like this the best; just two uncontained smiles pressed against each other and the breath of their laughter fanning over their flushed cheeks and the warmth of Shinsuke, of his hands, his lips, his love, seeping into Atsumu’s skin and straight through to his bones where it settles, as if it’s come home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu has experienced many different senses of the word home. He knows it is his mother’s cooking and Osamu’s bickering and the creaky bunk bed of his childhood. He knows it is the high ceilings of Inarizaki High School’s second gym, the heady smell of salonpas in the air, the squeak of sneakers against polished floors, and the rustle of a plastic bag set on the club room’s bench, just for him. He knows it is low sets, a satisfying ache in his thighs, and the soft whisper of a ball pushing off his fingertips into a perfect arc. And, most recently, he has learned it is bronze skin, silver hair, and golden eyes; every single medal he could ever want for, cozily tucked into his arms and fitting perfectly in the space there; a gentle touch, work-worn hands turned soft as a feather as they caress his cheeks and thread into his hair; a steady voice, comforting and soothing no matter how far away its owner is.</p><p>But that voice always sounds best when it’s right here with him.</p><p>“Shinsuke!” Atsumu shouts, perking up immediately at the sight of his boyfriend and bouncing up and down on his heels. He waves his arms excitedly, like he’s trying to get his attention, as if Shinsuke would ever have eyes for anything other than him. “Shinsuke! Shinsuke, Shinsuke, Shinsu—!”</p><p>“What’re ya waiting out here for,” Shinsuke scolds lightly as soon as he comes within speaking distance of Atsumu. He shakes his head at him in disapproval.</p><p>Shinsuke looks impossibly tiny all bundled up in his winter coat and knitted beanie and fluffy scarf, wrapped snugly around his neck and hiding the majority of his face. Even so, Atsumu can see the way his eyes curve happily and knows that Shinsuke’s smile is big enough to rival his own.</p><p>As soon as Shinsuke’s close enough, Atsumu reaches out to grab his hand, pulling it into his pocket and slotting their fingers together. He takes Shinsuke’s bag from him and hefts it onto his own shoulder as he tugs him along into the warmth of his apartment building.</p><p>“Yer hands are freezing,” Shinsuke continues, still disapproving. “How long were ya out there?”</p><p>“Only a little bit,” Atsumu promises, though he keeps his response vague on purpose. “I didn’t get ta pick ya up from the station and that’s my favorite! Don’t be mad.”</p><p>He pulls them into the elevator and stabs the button for his floor, keeping a firm grip on Shinsuke’s hand, unwilling to let go now that he’s grabbed on. He looks over and beams at him, giving him a dazzling smile in the hopes that it will distract him enough to forget the lecture he undoubtedly wants to give Atsumu.</p><p>All he gets in response is a half roll of his eyes, but it’s hard to take Shinsuke seriously when he’s still buried in all the layers he’s donned in an attempt to fight the weather. He’s pulled off his hat, leaving behind adorably ruffled hair, and his cheeks are slightly flushed from the unforgiving chill. The tip of his nose is a soft shade of pink that Atsumu wants to kiss very badly. So he does, leaning over and pressing warm lips to cold skin.</p><p>Shinsuke blinks at him, unable to stop the smile beginning to counter his displeased frown. “What was that for?” he asks as the elevator doors open.</p><p>“Just for you,” Atsumu flirts, throwing in a wink just to be extra cheeky. Shinsuke appears unphased, used to Atsumu after all these years, but his face grows just a tad bit pinker, betraying his cool expression. Satisfied, Atsumu grins and hurries them along to his apartment.</p><p>The blasting heater welcomes them inside and they shed their jackets quickly, eager to get comfortable. Shinsuke takes a few moments longer in the genkan, hanging his coat and scarf much more neatly than Atsumu had, and taking care to unlace his boots before sliding into his house slippers. Atsumu is halfway down the hall on his way to put Shinsuke’s bag away in the bedroom when he hears him murmur, softly, gently,</p><p>“I’m home.”</p><p>It’s just a greeting, a habitual politeness that is neither rare nor surprising, but hearing Shinsuke say it always makes Atsumu’s heart soar in the confines of his chest. He turns to look at him, feeling his face stretch with the intensity of his smile, brimming with a burning happiness as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend moving so naturally in his home, fitting in just perfectly. Shinsuke raises a questioning brow at him, a little confused, but Atsumu just gives a tiny shake of his head.</p><p>Later, when the leftovers from their dinner have all been put away and the dishwasher is rumbling loudly in the kitchen, drowned out into background noise by the television playing some evening family game show, Atsumu thinks he could get used to this. He <em>wants </em>to get used to this. He tightens his hold around Shinsuke where he is settled against him, tucked neatly between his thighs with his back against his chest.</p><p>Shinsuke rolls his shoulders against him, murmuring something about easing up, but Atsumu just curls around him even more. “I can’t peel properly if yer tryin’ ta smother me,” Shinsuke laughs even as he gets comfortable again, adjusting to the squeeze of Atsumu’s arms. His hair tickles Atsumu’s chin and he just whines in response before burying his face into the crown of Shinsuke’s head.</p><p>He smells like Atsumu’s shampoo and the sting of citrus from the tangerines he’s been peeling for them to share. He’ll spend a little extra time to pick the pith off the pieces he holds over his shoulder to feed Atsumu, something he has never had to ask for nor remind him to do. Shinsuke just knows.</p><p>“Take it,” he murmurs, nudging him with his elbow to get Atsumu to straighten up and eat the slice he’s holding up for him. “Ya big baby.”</p><p>“<em>Yer</em> baby,” Atsumu boasts around his mouthful.</p><p>Shinsuke twists in his arms to look up at him, close enough that his lips drag over the edge of his jaw as he does so, trying to give him his best unamused glare, but he is ultimately unsuccessful when he takes in Atsumu’s puffed up cheeks and proud little smile and sparkling eyes, unable to do more than crack a fond smile in return.</p><p>And it’s funny, because before this moment, Atsumu had never associated the sweet sharpness of citrus fruit with a sense of home, but now, he can’t imagine it ever meaning anything else to him.</p><p>“I’m glad yer home,” Atsumu says sincerely, seemingly out of the blue, and maybe Shinsuke won’t get the intended meaning behind his words, but he wants to say it anyway.</p><p>But this is Shinsuke after all, and the answering expression he gives Atsumu is all he needs to know that he understands. Like he always does. It’s a gentle sort of happiness that lights up Shinsuke’s face, the kind that shows more in his eyes than it does on his mouth, but it’s brighter than anything Atsumu has ever seen and shines in a way that nothing else will ever compare to.</p><p>Shinsuke’s voice is light when he speaks. “I’m glad yer home too.” He presses a hand over the one Atsumu has splayed over his stomach and reaches up with the other to cradle Atsumu’s chin, guiding him down for a kiss.</p><p>He tastes like sweet tangerines and the faint bitterness of the pith he so carefully removes from Atsumu’s share but doesn’t mind for himself, and his thumb strokes slowly over Atsumu’s cheek as he kisses him. Atsumu holds him closer, feeling Shinsuke settle perfectly into the circle of his arms, fitting in like the last piece of a puzzle finally sliding into place.</p><p>Atsumu can barely kiss him back, unable to contain his smile, breaking away to instead bury his face in Shinsuke’s neck, suddenly shy. “Shin,” he whines, nuzzling further into him. “Yer killin’ me.”</p><p>Shinsuke just twists back around, shrugging as he responds, “Ya started it though.” He shivers at Atsumu’s hair tickling his neck when he uncovers his face and lays his head on Shinsuke’s shoulder so he can look up at him. “Are ya done bein’ cheesy now? I want ta see if they win the grand prize or not.”</p><p>His focus returns to the show they’re watching, trying to ignore Atsumu’s unwavering stare. Atsumu doesn’t look away, not even when Shinsuke furrows his brows at the contestants on the screen nor when he laughs at the host’s lame jokes. He doesn’t need to pay attention to the blaring television at all because he doesn’t need to, not when he knows the only grand prize that matters is already here in his arms.</p><p>“Hey. Hey, Shin.”</p><p>“Shush. Ya can declare yer undying love for me after the show’s over.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/iwaizakis">twt</a> ♡ <a href="https://twitter.com/iwaizakis/status/1359708262908661761?s=21">fic promo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>